


Not Revenge, Justice

by HyourinmaruIce



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Beast!Belle, F/M, Gen, Intelligent Beast!Belle, Rakshasa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyourinmaruIce/pseuds/HyourinmaruIce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle has a deal to make and time to do it in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Revenge, Justice

She examined the map with a smile, not a large grin like that of the fiend that stood across from her. No, she smiled a small smile, a smile that played with the corner of her lips and turned them upright just so. Something she couldn’t resist when it chose to show up. Luckily for her, the beast she was making a deal with didn’t see it.

She had a reputation to uphold after all.

“That’s quite the town dearie.” The man was… well if she were to put a name on it she would say spritely. He bounced on the balls of his feet with a grin that showed his yellow and jagged teeth. He didn’t bother hiding the monster form he had, the gold of his skin reflecting enough light to make it sparkle even in the dim lighting of the dilapidated throne room they stood in, “Why that one?”

She tilted her head, her smile vanishing as soon as it came. Her amusement at the way he held himself was no longer allowed; she wiped those emotions away. Emotions got in the way of things, emotions got her children killed. She wasn’t going to let anything happen to herself until she had the justice she wanted. Amusement, while being a silly little emotion that one could use to enjoy life, was a gateway to the other more potent ones.

“My reasons are my own.”

He ran a finger along the edge of the town she’d selected, his eyes flicking to meet hers. He had brown eyes, she noticed, though one might mistake them for gold with the tint that they were. The golden flecks gave depth to his eyes that she rarely saw. “That so?” his voice was high pitched, but soft. As if he had purposefully taken off the edge she knew it usually had.

She watched his lips curve wider than they had been before, “It seems to me, dearie,” The edge cut in on the word dearie, bouncing the term around the room with a malicious sound, “That you need my help. And if the beauty wants help from the beast… well then…,”

She watched as he pulled his finger away from the map and stood straight, his heels pressing against the floor as he stood at his normal height, “The beauty has to be willing to give the beast what he needs.” His snarl was enough to tell her he wasn’t budging.

“I am no beauty,” she replied, her words much softer than his own, allowing no echo within the chamber.

“No, you are a Rakshasa.” He nodded his acquiescence, his smile dimming a bit as he responded. He leaned forward, enough that his hips dug into the table that held the last piece of the Rakshasa territory papers, “But I still want my answer dearie.”

Her eyes slid closed. Answers, that’s what she wanted too.

“Justice,” she hissed at him finally, her eyes opening and then narrowing to take in the beast that held his hands in odd positions and dealt with the desperate, “I want justice,”

He leaned away, his grin springing up as he clapped and giggled, “You mean revenge! I can help you with that dearie!”

She frowned, “If you wish to call it revenge, that is your prerogative, but it is justice none the less,”

He tilted his head at her and chuckled, “Whatever placates that mind of yours dearie, now what exactly do you want for this village? You didn’t specify,”

She allowed smile, a smile that stretched across her face and wore at her muscles, “I want them to suffer.”

He didn’t even blink, “Now we’re talkin’.”


End file.
